This side of you - on hold
by Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia
Summary: England gets killed by 2p America. 2p Italy gives Japan ONE choice... Become 2p Japan. What will happen? Asakiku, violence, yaoi... If you hate sadness dont read. New pairing! Frapan!
1. Chapter 1

"D-Don't do this Japan!" shouted America, holding a bloody England's head. Japan smiled sadly.

"If me doing this brings him back... Then I'll be glad at least one of us remembers the years... America-kun. T-tell him I've loved him since Edo." Japan said, tears finally slipping out of his eyes. He stepped through the red portal, hoping that England would wake up when he was changed.

One hour prior...

Japan sighed in relief when the meeting was over. It was just another day with continuous ideas on how to stop global warming. He looked up as France and England began to fight, America shoving his face with hamburgers, China running away from Russia, and finally settling on Germany dragging a sleeping Italy away. In short, just another day. He got his things together and walked out, tired.

"Hey Japan! Hold on a tic!" called a voice with a British accent. Japan turned around and saw Sealand... A kinda-sorta not really nation. Japan sighed and smiled, knowing that Sealand would want to talk about anime or some super hero rather than some issue with the world.

"Yes Sealand-kun?" Japan asked the young nation. Sealand stopped in front of him bouncing on his feet, holding out two different mangas.

"Which do you like more! Blue Exorcist or Soul Eater!" Sealand asked the raven haired nation. Japan considered then pointed to the one with a guy that had green hair with a yellow point on it. Sealand smiled. "Me two! I really like Amaimon! In fact..." Sealand lowered his voice."Don't tell papa or that jerk but I went to America and in a state called Georgia, they have this con called Momo-con in March in the capital! And I saw this girl dressed as Amaimon! She was the only one and funnily enough... She new me and hugged me! I wonder..." Sealand was thinking and didn't notice Japan hiding what looked like a DVD that said Hetalia in his briefcase. "Aw whatever! But thanks Japan! Now I know what Latvia and I are going to watch tonight! Bye~" Sealand called, running over to another small nation who was being picked on by Russia.

"What did he want Japan, aru?" asked a girlish Chinese voice. Japan turned and looked at his former brother China.

"Just wanted my opinion on a anime." Japan said. Things weren't as tense as they used to be but...

"Is that so, aru... Well I better go before Russia tries to do something. Bye Japan, aru." said China, turning away quickly. No sooner than he stepped towards the door Russia was by his side, trying hard to ignore his sisters.

Japan sighed and walked out. Just as soon as he stepped out of the door he felt it. He felt it with such force he fell to the ground. He could hear people calling his name but he could only feel this obscure pain in his chest. And he heard a voice in his ear that kept saying over and over 'One hour left.' Then... It went black.

"Oi! Japan! Wake up you wanker!" yelled a British sounding voice. 'Ah... Sealand-kun again..' Japan thought, struggling to open his eyes. When he did the person he saw was not Sealand but England. They were in one of the lounges and America was there to. He looked at his watch and saw that fifty minutes had passed.

"Gomen! I-I don't know wht happened." Japan said, bowing his head. America looked like he was about to laugh when he saw the look on England's face.

"Japan is everything o-!" England started to say when he was hit by a bat. Japan and America's heads turned to see a man that looked similar to America, with brown hair, bomber jacket, and sunglasses.

"Thanks America~ now, go home and tell everyone that things are going smoothly." said a male Italian voice behind him. Japan gasped when he saw a man who looked almost like Italy! The only difference was his skin was darker, his hair more red, and his eyes a red-violet. He was wearing a brown and black military suit and his eyes where open. He smiled at Japan and walked over to the unconscious and bloody England. He kicked his head.

"Bast-" America started to say, getting to his feet.

"Nuh uh uh~ children should listen to thier elders~" the twisted Italy look alike said, holding a sharp butter knife to the American's throat. America stopped moving, but quickly grabbed England to help shield him. The twisted male looked at Japan and smiled again.

"Hey~ I know a way you can save your friend~" he said, looking at Japan with greedy, hungry eyes. Japan's eyes widened, looking from England to the unknown male.

"W-who are you?" he asked, wishing he had his katana.

"Oh~ silly me I forgot!" the reddish haired person kneeled in front of Japan. "I'm from a split dimension.I'm Italy~ well... 2p Italy. Everyone has completely different personalities there! Well... Everyone but you that is," he said, playing with his knife."You see, both my Japan and you a quite alike! Both serious, quiet, smart. But... That's where the similarities end. You like people... You even have friends! My Japan... He has contempt for everyone. Especially America~" the 2p Italy said, looking over at a America who was glaring at him but didn't move. "Bit lets skip all the booorrriiinnnngg things and get on shall we? I want you, Japan, to become my Japan! And since my world is better in technology we can do it!" the Italy said, giggling and clapping his hands twice. A purple portal appeared and he stood up. "Walk through that and... Oops! Looks like your England's dead~" the Italy said, pointing. Japan looked and saw that he was right. England's chest didn't move. "Well, if you walk through the portal when it turns red he'll come back to life~ and don't worry about memories! You'll just get his personality! And if you don't do it your friend is dead forever. Either way, YOU won't see me again. Oh, and here's the catch. All your happy memories? They'll be made to look sad! Bye Japan~" said the twisted Italy, stepping towards the portal.

"WAIT! W-Why must I do this!" Japan yelled. The twisted Italy turned and smiled.

"Because if you don't your precious England dies." he said, stepping through the portal. Sure enough it turned red as soon as he went through.

"...Bye America-kun." Japan said, stepping up to the portal.

"D-Don't do this Japan!" shouted America, holding a bloody England's head. Japan smiled sadly.

"If me doing this brings him back... Then I'll be glad at least one of us remembers the years... America-kun. T-tell him I've loved him since Edo." Japan said, tears finally slipping out of his eyes. He stepped through the red portal, hoping that England would wake up when he was changed.

No sooner then him stepping through, did he come out. His white uniform black, eyes red, and usual peace gone. He was now 2p Japan. And England breathed again.


	2. Chapter 2

"J-Japan?" America asked. He looked at the red eyed male and swallowed. This... This new Japan seemed to hate the sight of the American.

"America-san..." The new Japan said. He looked unemotionally at the unconscious England. "So he is alive... That's good." he looked at America one more time and walked out.

"W-what the hell." America said.

(T.T)

"Japan, please come to meeting room 1."a voice said over the intercom. Japan got up and walked towards said room. All the way, people looked and stared. He looked straight ahead, uncaring. When he walked in he saw the Axis and most of the Allies there. He walked and sat in his usual seat, the usual chatter gone.

"Ok, I call this meeting to order." Germany said, clearing his throat. Even Italy was quiet and had his eyes open. They all stared at the dark Japan, wondering what to say. Luckily, at that moment America walked in with a battered up England. America's face was grim but England was looking angry. He scanned the faces in the room and when he saw Japan's, he walked over and hit him in the head.

"YOU IDIOTIC WANKER! Why the HELL did you do this! I wasn't going to die!" he yelled at emotionless face. Japan blinked his big scarlet eyes and looked back, saying nothing.

"Actually England, there was a chemical on the nails that is fatal to countries. So... He did save your life." said Russia. He looked at China while he said this. The brown haired country looked sick and sad. He kept on glancing at Japan to see if it was just a really bad joke. And each time it seemed like a knife was twisting in his heart.

"So Japan, tell us how you feel different now." Germany said, leaning on the table.

"Well... I don't feel close to anyone now. And I hate America-san from the bottom of my heart... Not only that... I don't love anyone anymore." Japan said, looking straight at Germany. America looked really sick, Italy and Germany looked shocked, China looked away as if he's seen this before, Russia just stared at Japan, and England looked like he was about to fall apart.

"Ve Japan... Do you have any happy memories?" Italy asked, staring at his hand. Japan looked thoughtful as he considered Italy's question.

"Every memory that seems happy has... Has a tint of sadness with it now." Japan said. Italy looked up with tears in his eyes and every nation looked crestfallen.

"W-well it seems the only thing to do is try and make you go back to your old self. England, you seemed closest to Japan so please, will you watch him?" Russia asked, looking at England. The blonde nodded and looked at the raven haired male. He just blinked.

"Well that's settled. Japan goes home with England. Dismissed." Germany said, getting up. He took Italy by the arm and led him away. America took one last look at Japan who glared at him and walked from the room. China walked near Japan but started to cry so Russia pushed him out.

"J-Japan?" England asked. Japan looked up at England with red eyes. "A-America said y-you loved me..." he said lamely, looking at the table.

"I did. But... Not anymore. I'm sorry." Japan said with a emotionless voice. England looked at him with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"W-well come on. Let's get going... We have a lot of things to do." England said, standing up. Japan nodded and walked beside England, neither knowing that this was all 2p Italy's plan.

(-.^)

"So Germany~ how is our little plan working out?" 2p Italy asked. A Germany with a scar on his face looked up and nodded.

"It is going as you planned Italy." he answered, backing away slightly.

"Perfect!" the twisted Italy said, clapping his hands. "Japan~ come here!" he called. A moment later a Japan,identical to the one in the normal dimension, walked into the room.

"Hai Italy-san?" he asked, waiting for orders.

"Don't worry! Your England will be alive soon~"


	3. Chapter 3

**(-shot and killed- Hey… Im using the 2p's human names! I know these might not be it and if you could pm me the correct names…. I-I wouldn't mind…)**

**Htrae - 'Earth spelled backwards'**

"My Oliver… I don't care about him… Its that damn Francois I'm worried about!" Kuro snapped, folding his arms across his chest. Fiorello giggled

"Oops~ I guess I made a tiny mustake! Sorry Kuro-chan~" he said, closing his eyes. He moved at the right moment, for Kuro had just stabbed the air with his Katana… The last couple of times dying had woken him up to the asains movements.

"I swear, I will not hesitate to kill you… The war that we won is over and we are no longer allies… I will kill you Fiorello." Kuro hissed, sheathing his katana. Lorring had backed to the wall, his breath quick and his eyes wide "Oh man up! Who would have thought that the nation of beer and wrust was such a wimp!" he chided, walking out. He kept his face unreadable, but let his blood lust wave out, causing every Italian in the north to carry their guns and every German to run. When he reached home and locked the fifty locks between him and his bed, Kuro looked at the wall.

"…That bastard… He knew… God dammit!" he hissed, making a new hole in the concrete surface.

It had been over a month since that dull wine drinking rapist had went into the coma.

_It was a normal day there… The sky a perminate grey and fights happening everywhere. It was a normal day… Oliver had made a new batch of blood cupcakes and Allen had ran out of tofu hambugers. It was all so completely normal. So then why was there something not normal? Why was he lying on the ground in a heap of blood with that Italian bastard over him? Why wasn't he complaining about the ways of love? Why did that Italian walk away, his bloody knfe in hand and I run over? Why did he smile when he say my face and touch my cheek with his stupid bloody hand. He knew that would make me cry! And saying I love you? Whats with that! I mean… Really…._

Kuro layed down and went to sleep… How else would he get that voice out of his head?

**Earth**

"Um so… This is your room… I thought you might like it more than the others…" England said quietly as he showed japan where to go. It was a room that he had made for Japan… It had a small gift for when he was going to ask…

"Thank you England." Japan said shortly. England froze. When did he stop saying 'England-san'? he couldn't take it… he turned to leave but suddenly whipped around and grabbed his shoulder. Japan turned "Yes?"

"…Nothing… Im sorry…." England mumbled and ran out.

It seemed that the country who was the most hurt… Had finally lost all his pain.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thanks for the list anon, but for I won't change it in the last chapter because I'm lazy. Ah and 'Oliver' is 2p England. Oh and this will be 5 chapters long... And someone might die.)

Earth-

Kiku looked out the window dimly, not caring what happened, when Nevio (2p Italy) came through the mirror.

"Hello Kiku~" he said, lifting the others face up.

"Italy-san..." He said quietly, eyes looking dull.

"Awe~ this worked out better than ever~ you are a great spy!" Nevio giggles.

"What do you want me to do...?" He asked, his eyes slowly turning purple.

"I need you to kill everyone... Including yourself!" He giggled. There was a spark in Kiku's eyes but that died out quickly.

"Hai..."

Nevio left and giggled.

Thrae-

Itsuki walked into the hospital room where Jean Luc laid in a coma. He walked forward and smoothed the hair from his face, holding back his tears.

"Why... Why the hell did you say you loved me?" He whispered. He sat down and stared at his bruised lids. He started to slowly tremble and the tears came. What he didn't see was the twitch of a hand as he did so.

Earth-

Arthur was crying. So was Yao and most of all the other nations were as well. Yong Soo had went to yell at his 'brother' for being a selfish prick when he saw a pale, bloodstained hand dropping from the bed. Kiku had cut his wrists, stabbed his heart, and swollowed many types of poisons. He left a note telling them why and how, even though he had no happy memories, he couldn't kill them. He was laying in a bed, covered from head to toe as the world cried. Across a mirror, Nevio was smirking. "Just like the plan."

Thrae-

Itsuki felt a warmth that wasn't there before. He stood shakenly only to fall. It had been a week since Jean Luc woke, and every single minute Itsuki was at his bedside. They talked with heated, hurt voices. Until a day before when Itsuki rose to leave that room did the Frenchman grab his wrist.

"I love you." He said. He didn't wait for rejection or not and pulled the small Asian into a heated kiss. Itsuki froze, at first in anger and rage that faded into warmth. He stayed like that, in Jean Luc's arms, until late at nigh.

Now something was wrong. Itsuki looked up at him, eyes wide and frightened as his body froze then heated. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp.

There was silence.

Then a piercing scream cut the air that made a chilling wind run through France. Itsuki sat up and held his face as blood ran down. Jean Luc couldn't move and just watched, frozen in fear as the strong, small man in front of him thrashed. Suddenly he stopped and looked up, his eyes a deep purple.

"What does Italy-san want from me?"

(A/N: DON'T KILL ME! *titanium fort* I HAD TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY IT TOOK SO LONG I MEAN IM PRETTY MUCH JAPAN SO IT HURT TO WRITE THIS IM SO SORRY!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Earth-**

"Yes… Understood.." England set the phone down, face unreadable as he turned to look at the nations gathered. "There hasn't been sight of a 'new' japan and….. Kiku's body…. Theres been no change. Its like he… could wake up at any time." China hissed and hit the wall hard.

"I don't understand! What is that Italy's plan aru!?" China yelled, face red with anger. The room burst into chaos, everyone raising their own opinion.. All except France. He was sitting, face ashen as the countries around him yelled. He stood slowly and put a cold hand on England.

"Mon cher… I know where Japan is."

_The entire room froze._

"….Come with me." England mumbled, dragging France out, China followed. They went into a abandoned room and turned to face him.

"How, aru!" China hissed.

"I'm not sure… But just now… I looked down and… I saw Japan." France said, pale and trembling "His eyes were cold and purple… But somehow… I knew it was him." China frowned more and he and Englan sat down, France swaying slightly.

"….H-how are we supposed to get Kiku home…?" England murmured. There was a cough at the door.

"I might have ye answer…"

England slowly turned "_Brother!?_"

**Thrae-**

Jean Luc looked down at Itsuki- no, the Japan that was walking beside him. He had the same air as the one he loved… and the same emotionless expression. But it wasn't him. It wasn't the purple eyes… it was the way he walked. Itsuki had this way of walking, like if you got to close you would burn. This Japan… his walk seemed to make you want to get close.

"How much farther to Italy here?" Japan asked, his voice monotone. Jean Luc sighed and didn't answer, just leading him to the airport.

_This France was full of hate and smoke._

There were no couples in the streets and most everyone was smoking something. They were all pale and had an ashen completion, and not one of them smiled. Japan didn't show his dislike. His France, the one on Earth, was full of love and smiles… This one was like a bad photograph.

"I'll be putting you on a plane to Japan. I informed your- Itsuki's boss to meet you at the airport. Don't worry, no one would dare look you in the eyes." Jean Luc said. Japan frowned.

"Why wont you just take me to Italy?" He demanded. The frenchman sighed.

"That's not your body, if Nevio saw you… He'd kill you and Itsuki." He said. Japan shrugged.

"This is my body as well as his, we're both the same." Japan said. He was grabbed by the nape and thrown into a ally, before he could react, Jean Luc was above him, holding his arms down.

"_Your body? This is NOT your body! This is Itsuki's and I swear if you harm it in ANY way I will kill you. And everyone you know. I will destroy you."_ Jean Luc hissed. Japan smirked.

"Why? You don't feel love. You most likely hate him to-!" He said when a pair of lips smashed down on his. His reflex reaction, to push him away, didn't come. Istead… the body reacted and kissed back. He didn't do anything but the body closed its eyes and pulled the ash blond closer. After a-while, Jean Luc pulled away.

"Itsuki's body.. Not yours… Itsuki is in there… And I love him." He murmured and moved away. Japan's eyes widened and he sat up. He stood up shakenly and began to walk as he collapsed. Jean Luc sighed and walked over and picked him up bridal style, frowning as he saw he was asleep. "….Please… Itsuki come home."

**Earth-**

China stared wide eyed at the sight before him. A ruby red haired man with striking green eyes and thick red eyebrows stared at England. They were both glaring, arms crossed, when France coughed, a blush on his face.

"The other me… Kissed Japan."

There was a snap and China stood over the blond, a deadly air around him. He raised his wok again when there was a clap "This is way better than I hoped~"

They all turned and faced a burgundy haired Italy. They slowly stood and glared. Nevio smiled and walked over and sat down. "Sit sit! I have a lot to tell you~ About how to get your Kiku back 3"

**Thrae-(AN: I'm using the 1p's human names now… its just easier for me…. Sorry!)**

Kiku woke up and looked around the black and red room. He reached for a katana he had kept beside him when he slept but instead felt dry hair. He looked down to see the ashen France holding one of his hands. He frowned and slowly gor up, following the map of his old house in his brain to the bathroom. He stared in the mirror and sighed.

'_Let me have a turn… it __IS__ my body after all…'_

Kiku gasped and held his head as it went black.

**(A/N: See! Look! SOONER! and I hope you read my new fic for the anniversary of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance fic! **_**I missed you dear. **_**Oh! And ill be doing a short mini series in honor of my RP relationships! The Stubborn Quad is about my ScotlandxEnglandxChinaxJapan tumblr rp! Yes… theyre all here together~ And im doing one for my Frapan on called A side of wine! AND im doing a archive of the 2p's that im writing! Wow that's a lot… So please don't get **_**to**_** mad if im late updating.. I have a lot going on! Love, Crazy)**


End file.
